In the Internet of Things (IoT), a server receives sensor data concerning temperature, humidity, and pressure, and the server transmits such data to a cloud computing environment via a network such as the Internet.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-078134, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-368623, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2016-521402, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-221368 disclose the related art.